


You and Me

by concernedApathetic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Brotp, F/M, Friendship, Gen, One sided, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedApathetic/pseuds/concernedApathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday since we've come out here has been deemed 'our day'. </p>
<p>Sundays were free of even the mention of him. </p>
<p>Sundays started to scare me because I noticed the way you started to look at me. I could read the words on the tip of your tongue. I was starting to fear for the day where they would leap from their perch because I had thought about it so many times and knew it wasn't possible. I was just hoping you knew too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idea totally hi-jacked from this post: http://fernacular.tumblr.com/post/38746994080/man-who-needs-jake-anyway
> 
> I love this idea. But I love the idea of them just being bros? I can't ship them romantically but I love both of them so much. 
> 
> (I was going to edit this for realz... then changed my mind)

We've spent quite a lot of time together these days. You and I. Good, fun days together forgetting things and relaxing. To be fair, it's the only time I really _get_ to relax.

Every Sunday since we've come out here has been deemed 'our day'. Chilling on the couch in your living room and watching movies on the big screen I bring over from my apartment. Orange soda and cake sprawled out on the table; very obviously loved by both of us. Slices and fistfuls are taken out of the cake and more than is appropriate is smeared on faces, in hair and on the walls.

You bother me to take off my shades. Jake never gave a damn whether I showed him my eyes or not. He was a pretty shitty boyfriend. The months I spent pining after were totally wasted. I won't bring that up to you though; I already know you understand better than anyone what that feels like.

We've both been painfully affected by Mr. English.

Sundays were free of even the mention of him.

Sundays eventually started to scare me because I noticed the way you started to look at me. I could read the words on the tip of your tongue. I was starting to fear for the day where they would leap from their perch because I had thought about it so many times and knew it wasn't possible. I was just hoping you knew too.

You did ask though.

It was just a regular Sunday the same fun as usual. Maybe I smiled too much? Maybe I was a little more willing to comply too your demands? Maybe I was rudely leading you on?

It was my fault and I didn't mean to hurt you.

~~~~~  
  


"You've got some in your hair." You said with a smile on your face. You reached up and wiped it away with a laugh. I watched with a small smile as you licked the light blue icing off your finger.

"You are ridiculous." I said simply, flatly.

You look at me with wide blue eyes. I was trying to keep the smile off my face but you saw it lurking in the small twitches at the corner of my lips.

"Look at who's talking, Mr. Strider." You said with a laugh, shoving my shoulder and falling back so you were lying across my lap, facing the television on the other side of the room.

I rested one of my hands in your hair, innocently wiping the icing off my fingers into the soft black locks.

We both went back to watching the movie. I had seen it a thousand times. To be fair, your face as you tried to figure out what was going on much more interesting.

As I pointed out jokes in the subtext or hidden jabs at the batterwitch I got to watch the way your face would scrunch up in confusion. It was honestly adorable.

Whenever I watched these movies with Jake and tried to point out all the little things he would tell me to shut up, that I was wrong... that my Bro's movies were only good for their comedic value alone. They aren't even that funny.

"So Dirk..." you said. I always cocked an eyebrow when you used my name. You liked to use nicknames with me or call me 'Mr. Strider', so it was always a little bit different. "Will you grace me with the presence of those astonishing eyes of yours tonight?"

I took them off and set them down on the table. "Anything for milady."

You giggled and got even more comfortable in my lap. We both fell back into the comfortable silence and watched the movie.

SB&HJ.mov was a brilliant movie. One of my favourites of the franchise. It relied much more heavily on the old style of comedy; it also had a lot more of a plot to it (albeit you had to be very versed in the brilliant uses of subtext and symbolism utilized by the mastermind who created it to really understand this plot). It was a sad story of two bros and their adventures to save the world from a powerful evil just to be killed by the powerful being and left unable to go back to their lovers. Or something like that.

I felt you twitching before I heard the sniffle. Something was wrong. I'm not good with people, but I think I knew the feeling well enough to know when someone was physically pained.

"Are you alright?" I asked you. You looked up at me and I saw your bloodshot eyes. The sticky looking blotches on your cheeks. The residual tears resting in the apex of your eye which you quickly wiped away with the sleeve of your shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking..."

"The movie's not bothering you, is it?"

"No. No, not at all. But could you pause it for a second."

I obeyed and paused the movie before looking back down at you. You moved so you were sitting sideways in my lap.

"Why don't we both just forget about him and date each other?" You ask me.

My entire world falls away around me. I remember how upset you had been on your birthday. How horrible Jake had made you feel. And I knew what my answer would be. I had thought about this question a lot myself.

"As fucking rad as that would be there is a little problem."

"What's that?" You already looked defeated. I saw the way your shoulders sank and it hurt me too. If it were that easy don't you think I would say yes?

I took your face in my hands, squishing your cheeks and resting my forehead against yours. "I'm not a heterosexual."

You forced a giggle and pushed me away. "Oh stop it."

You fell silent for a while and I didn't know what to say. I rested a hand on your knee and stared at the still image on the screen.

"I guess you're right though." I looked back at you as you spoke, "It was really silly of me to think you would want to go out with me. I mean l-"

I put a finger to your lips. "Shh, if you say what I think you're going to say. Shut the fuck up. Because you are fucking gorgeous and all that shit I mean if I was into beauticious babes I'd be all over you, wouldn't be able to contain myself because, damn, if you aren't as fine as they come..."

You smile. A very fake smile; feigning flattered.

"But I'm not."

Again you looked so damn defeated as though I had hit you or something.

I took your face in my hands again, running my thumb underneath your eyes and smiling as softly as I could. I pressed my lips to your forehead. "We'll see about that. I am going to say, without a doubt, you will find someone who will love you for who you are and think you are a fine piece of ass at that."

You laugh again but it's pretty void of emotion. I know because I used to laugh like that a lot too.

"Until then we've got each other, Jane. Just..."

"As bros?"

"Best of."


End file.
